


Bathroom Confessions

by avery_the_werm



Series: If Mike Wheeler was Richie Tozier’s (older) cousin [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Established Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, F/M, Family Bonding, Gay Richie Tozier, I made Mike an asshole, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mike is 16, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier Vomits, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Richie is 11, Sexuality Crisis, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is definitely inspired by Robin’s coming out scene, aha Richie wishes he had an established relationship, richie said gay rights, so is El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_the_werm/pseuds/avery_the_werm
Summary: Joyce and Hopper get married. Mike is forced to bring his cousin as a plus one, and spoiler alert: He’s an ass about it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier(mentioned), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler
Series: If Mike Wheeler was Richie Tozier’s (older) cousin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Bathroom Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> TW for internalized homophobia+ accidental?? Homophobia
> 
> CW for vomiting 
> 
> (Ik my two favorite things)

**September 22nd, 1987**

Mike and his younger cousin never did get along.

Richie was loud, obnoxious, and not able to sit in one place without getting all fidgety. He got good grades, but never seemed to actually care about school. Whenever he came to visit Hawkins, he would talk everyone’s ear off, giving Mike a pounding headache. 

Mike was neat, quiet, and serious when he needed to be. He was interested in his classes. He could listen to people without cracking a gross joke, or bringing vulgar language into it. Whenever he was forced to visit Derry, he’d have to put up with Richie calling him a drag or some shit.

You couldn’t blame Mike for hating someone that he just wasn’t compatible with. Even if Richie was just a kid.

So, as one would expect, his parents making him take Richie as a plus one to Joyce and Hopper’s wedding was pretty shitty.

Not only because he didn’t want to spend a whole night with him, but also because El would be there, and she hasn’t met the kid. Mike had wanted to keep it that way. 

But now she just had to meet the little shit. The same little shit that would probably ruin the wedding, because ruining things seemed to be his full time job.

///

The ceremony went better than Mike had expected, because Richie was uncharacteristically quiet as he sat next to him. In fact, he was quiet during the whole ride there, despite cracking a joke or two. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be utter shit, and Mike had been jumping to (well deserved) conclusions.

But then Richie found out El was Mike’s girlfriend.

How, one may ask? Because as soon as Joyce and Hopper left the room, she ran up to Mike, giving him a long ass hug. This would’ve been great, if his piece of shit cousin wasn’t right there.

Richie watched as the two embraced, and let out a shitty laugh. “Holy shit! Micycle gets off a good one!” 

El broke away, and looked at Richie in confusion. “Micycle?” 

“It’s nothing El! Just a stupid nickname.” Mike cut in.

“Oh.” 

“I have others too!” Richie grinned as he looked between the two. “You didn’t tell me this beautiful fucking lady was your girlfriend, Mikey!”

Mike rolled his eyes, as El gave the eleven year old a confused smile. “This is the cousin you were telling me about?” She asked, looking back over at him. 

Mike nodded. “Richie. He’s pretty loud though, so if you can’t handle him, I get it.”

“He looks just like you used to.” She noted as she examined them both. Richie gave her a grin.

“I’m more handsome though. Right?” He asked with a wink. If Richie was gonna get a crush on his girlfriend, Mike swore he wouldn’t be scared to run over the little shit with his dad’s car or something. Then again, he couldn’t exactly drive yet. 

El laughed, and messed with Richie’s hair a bit. “I’m sure the ladies’ll be all over you soon enough.” She joked. Mike watched, as Richie seemed to hesitate at that.

“Right. That would be fucking awesome.” He said with shit eating grin Mike just wanted to wipe off his face.

Mike looked over at his mom and dad, who were chatting with a neighbor whose last name he couldn’t remember. He was annoyed that they even let Richie come. He glared at Nancy, who was talking with Jonathan. She didn’t even mind the idea. Then at his friends laughing on the opposite side of the room. They had told Mike he was overreacting the night before. Now at his _girlfriend_ who was being charmed by the little shit himself.

He thought at least she’d understand where he was coming from, but apparently he was the only one feeling this.

///

The ride to the reception sucked ass. 

Richie was talking his _ear_ off. Now he knew Mike wasn’t single, it seemed to have opened up a whole new category of jokes and personal questions for him to use.

Nancy quietly giggled to herself as she overheard it, and his dad was only really bothered by the language. His mom just ignored the antics, while Holly (thankfully) slept through them.

He really _was_ the only one feeling this.

///

The reception itself was even worse. 

Mike tried to ignore his cousin’s ramblings as he talked with the party about their newest campaign, but Richie just couldn’t take a hint. In fact, the party seemed more interested in the little shit’s stories than anything else.

Apparently he had three friends back in Maine. Mike thought they probably didn’t have a choice. Maybe Richie just wouldn’t leave them alone.

He knew that _he_ wouldn’t willingly be friends with the kid, and couldn’t figure out who in their right mind would be. Maybe they were just as annoying, and that was why.

Richie was in the middle of cracking a dirty joke, when a girl around his age walked up to him. She was the neighbors kid. That was all Mike really knew.

“Hey! Your name’s Richie. Right?” She asked, offering him a smile. Richie looked over at her, confused.

“Yeah? How’d you know?” He asked.

“I overheard you and your friends-”

“My cousin’s friends.”

“Right. Your cousin’s friends.”

Mike looked at Richie, who looked like he wanted the girl to leave already. He smiled at the thought of getting revenge, and making his cousin spend the rest of the night with someone he didn’t want to be with. It would be great, really.

“Anyway, I’m Natalie.” She said all sweetly. It made Mike want to gag.

“Okay?” Richie said bluntly. Mike could tell the kid had no idea how to talk to girls. It was pretty funny, actually.

“So...wanna dance?” Natalie asked. Mike looked over at his cousin, who went silent.

He nudged his shoulder a bit, pretending to be encouraging. Anything to be left alone by the demon himself. Richie looked at him like he didn’t want to go at all.

“Sure.”

The two walked up to the dance floor, and Mike noticed that his cousin looked like he was gonna dread the rest of the night.

But hey! Mike probably just scored his cousin a girlfriend, so that was pretty cool of him. 

///

Mike was in an argument with Max about which _“Star Wars”_ Movie was best, while Will and Dustin were encouraging them. Lucas and El were acting annoyed, but both had smiles of amusement. Richie hadn’t been back for a while, which was exactly what Mike wanted.

That when the tempo of the music started changing, and _Baby I’m Yours_ by Barbara Lewis started playing.

Mike looked over at Max, who was already taking Lucas towards the dance floor. He smiled at the two before he noticed El had her hand out towards him.

“Wanna dance?” She asked with a smile. He nodded, and they walked over to the corner of the room hand in hand. The two started swaying quietly with huge smiles.

It took about a minute for El to rest her head in the crook of Mike’s neck. Mike smiled and let both of them dance.

This was nice.

That was until mid song, when Richie came running towards them. 

He looked at the lanky boy in confusion. He looked sick. If he was going to puke or something, Mike was going to go six feet under.

Guess he’d have to be killed off, because it only took a second for his piece of shit cousin to vomit all over El’s dress.

Did Mike mention that El was also the maid of honor? No? Well, now would be a good time to let you know. 

El looked at Richie in horror, while Mike did the same. The little shit seemed to be processing whatever the hell he just did. He looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could, Mike was already yelling.

“What the hell, man?!”

“Holy shit-“

“Holy shit is right! What is wrong with you?” He yelled. Richie didn’t respond. He looked more confused than anything. That just made Mike angrier. Everyone in the room seemed to have eyes on the three. It seemed like Richie was the most embarrassed, but Mike was sure it was a bullshit act. If it was anyone else, he would think of it as an accident, but this was Richie.

The same kid that loved to annoy Mike just for the hell of it. What better way to do so than to hurl all over his girlfriend?

“You can’t just show up here acting like you can annoy people. For one night I thought you’d be calm and normal. One night!” He continued, glaring at Richie, who still looked like a deer caught in headlights. Almost like he didn’t know how to respond. Mike’s mind was running a mile a minute. He wasn’t even really thinking. It was all just talk, you know?

“But you can’t even dance with a _girl_ like a normal person!” He screamed.

Richie froze at that, and his expression went from confused to cold. Almost like Mike had figured out a secret.

Maybe he did. 

Richie looked at the audience the three seemed to attract, before looking at Mike like he was terrified.

Then he ran.

///

El wasn’t too happy with Mike, which he didn’t get. Maybe she noticed something he hadn’t, because now she wasn’t talking to him.

The little shit deserved it though. El didn’t know him like Mike did. He _knew_ it wasn’t an accident.

Whatever. This whole wedding sucked ass. 

Mike found himself staring at El, his punch in hand. She had been talking to Max for half an _hour_ , and she didn’t seem to be giving him a single thought. 

That was when she turned around, and they made eye contact. This had caused him to jump a little, making punch spill on his light blue shirt. It wasn’t much, but still noticeable. 

Shit. 

///

The bathroom seemed to be empty when he walked in.

Mike grabbed some paper towel, and wet it a bit. Then he started to wipe at his shirt. This night was sucking ass so far, and a stain was the last thing he needed.

That was when he heard a sniffle.

He looked around the room, but it still seemed empty. Maybe it was his head. He went back to wiping at his shirt, even though it wasn’t really doing anything.

That was when he heard more sniffling, followed by a small hiccup. 

Yeah. That wasn’t in his head. He looked at the stalls, and noticed that there were beat up looking sneakers under the one behind him. There was only one person he knew that would wear sneakers to a wedding.

“Richie? Are you seriously crying?” He asked. His voice came out with more venom than he wanted, but still. Richie had no reason to be the one crying.

The sneakers under the stall seemed to go stiff, and Richie went silent.

“I know you’re there, Shithead. Only one person would actually wear sneakers to a wedding.” 

He heard Richie take a shaky breath. “That was _humiliating_ , Mike.”

Was he kidding?

“You _puking_ was humiliating! Not for me but for El! Today was important to her, Richie.”

“I didn’t mean to! Did you actually think I meant to?”

Yeah right.

“Sure you didn’t.” 

Richie let out another breath, and seemed to be thinking for a bit. “You know...I _wish_ I could’ve danced with that girl.”

Mike let out a sharp laugh. “Then why couldn’t you?”

Richie took longer to answer than before, and a few sniffles came from the stall. 

He was crying again. Jesus, what was wrong with this kid?

“Well?” Mike asked, because he honestly wanted to know the answer, because if it was enough to make Richie cry, it must’ve been good.

“I- I don’t know, Mike.” Okay. That was a total ass lie.

“That’s bullshit, Richie.”

Another minute of silence. This secret must’ve been bad. Did he say some shit to the girl or something?

“It just felt _wrong_ , I guess.”

That was a stupid reason to not be able to dance with someone. What could possibly feel wrong about dancing with a-

 _Oh_. 

Now things were starting to click.

Holy shit. He was an asshole.

He heard Richie crying, and it sounded like he was crying hard. The hate Mike had felt from the cries before, were now replaced with a wave of sympathy and guilt, for a kid who was probably very scared.

Mike walks up to the stall door, and knocks softly.

“Rich?” He asked, his voice being softer than before. It was only really this soft with El. Maybe Will, if things were really bad between them. He never thought he’d be talking to Richie this way. 

“Yeah?” The kid’s voice sounded broken.

“Can you unlock the door?”

Richie didn’t unlock it. Just sat in the same position he was in. 

“Please?”

A few seconds pass, and Mike can hear him get up and mess with the lock. When he opens the door, and the two are face to face, Mike sees how red his eyes are, and can’t even tell how long he’s been crying. He wipes at his face, and sits back down on the floor helplessly. Mike walks in, and sits on the opposite side of him after locking the door shut again. 

“What do you mean by wrong?” He asks, as he studies Richie. He was right about the kid being scared.

“Mike?” Richie looks at him and he looks back, feeling his face soften. Mike gives him a small nod, telling him to continue.

“I think I’m-” he pauses, letting out a shaky breath. “I think I’m gay.” 

Shit. So Mike was right. 

“Oh.”

“I mean- I know I am. I’ve always kinda known. I just- It wasn’t as strong as it seemed to be today, ya know?” He rambles, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah. I guess I kind of get it.” The kid looks up at his cousin and the fear seems to kind of go away.

“Is that bad?” He asks, and it sounds like the most genuine question he’s ever heard from Richie. 

“No. It’s not bad.” He responds sincerely. “I have more shit to worry about than who people love.”

Richie looks at him, and a small smile forms as he wipes at his eyes.

“So, I guess you really _didn’t_ mean to throw up on my girlfriend.”

“Shit. Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine. She’s not mad about it. She was actually _more_ mad at me for yelling. And, I’m not angry about it either. Not anymore, at least.”

“Oh.”

Mike thinks for a second, and knows he should apologize too. 

“Sorry for saying that shit to you. I didn’t think it would be taken in that context. It was…a bad choice of words.”

“It’s okay. If you didn’t tell me that, I probably wouldn’t have the balls to finally admit it.” Richie says, offering a smile.

“Right.” Mike says with a small laugh.

They sit there, and Mike wants to lighten the mood a bit.

“So,” he began with a teasing smile, “Any cute guys back in Maine?” He watches as his cousin goes red almost immediately.

“No…” he looks down and coughs, but Mike can tell it’s total bullshit. 

“Holy shit!” He laughs at his cousin’s face. “What’s his name?!”

“ _He_ doesn’t exist. I don’t fucking like anyone.” Richie responds looking at Mike annoyed. Yeah. No way he was letting this go.

“Is it one of your friends, or just a guy from one of your classes?”

“It’s no one!”

“Liar!”

Richie rolls his eyes, and looks like he’s thinking for a second.

“Okay. So I kind of like my friend. Only kind of, though.”

“I knew it!” Mike says like he just won the lottery. “What’s his name?”

“Nope! That’s all you get to know!” Richie laughs and looks down. 

It’s silent, but Mike’s not gonna give this up. He’s just thinking.

“Is it that Eddie kid you were talking about earlier?” He watches as Richie goes wide eyed, and whips his head towards Mike. His face is even redder than before. He resembles a stoplight at this point.

“Lower your voice!”

“Oh my God! Eddie?” He laughs.

“No!” He denies, but Mike sees right through that lie.

“You like him.” He says, giggling like a first grader.

“Are you drunk or something?” Richie looks at his cousin in disbelief.

“No.” Mike laughs. “Just find this funny as hell.”

“Well it’s not.” Richie rolls his eyes, and they both look down.

“Mike.”

“Yeah, Rich?”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made Mike so mean and I regret nothing 
> 
> ~Ave~


End file.
